Shugo chara! A perfect birthday(?)-TadAmu
by AmuXTadase
Summary: It's 29 March...meaning: IT'S TADASE'S BIRTHDAY! Sounds like this gonna be a perfect day right?...well...guess again...A Amuto mistake make TadAmu almost fall off the edge...will Tadase forgive Amu? [don't worry: TADAMU ALL THE WAY! xD] And I still suck at summaries. ;P


**Shugo chara! A perfect birthday(?)-TadAmu**

* * *

Hey readers! A new Shugo chara fanfic! But first i have to say something...  
Acually..This is a Amuto story...NO DON'T LEAVE I WAS KIDDING!

Amu: "Th-thank goodness..."

I: "What whould you do if it was Amuto?"

Amu: "Ehm..." (thinking): Murder you ._.

I: "HAHAHAHA!"

Amu: "D-Don't laugh!"

I: "Enyhow...it's a little bit Amuto but not really. I have to tell everything in this story is TadAmu and when something is Amuto it's accidently"

Dia: "You'll always stay TadAmu, don't you?"

I: "Yup ;) "

Ran: "And AmuXTadase doesn't own Shugo chara!"

Miki: "Nope all rights to Peach-Pit."

I: "Hey, I still made this story!"

Miki: "Yeah but that doesn't matter."

I: "SHUT UP!"

Amu: "Hahahaha! Now I'm the one who can laugh!"

Tadase smiled at Amu.

Yaya: "Oooooowh Tadase is staring at Amu!"

Amu looked to Tadase and blushed.

I, Yaya: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I: "But now the story will begin. It's about Tadase's birthday!"

Anyone except Tadase: "HOORAY!"

Tadase blushed a bit. x3

* * *

At Tadase's

13.30

It was Tadase's birthday (29 March...I just wanted to say when his birthday was. :3) and he invited Amu, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Kukai, Rikka, Hikaru, Lulu, Ikuto and Utau. (So...Just anyone from shugo chara! that's inportant ;D)

Tadase was waiting for his friends...  
The first one who came was Nagihiko, then Rima and Yaya came, then Kukai, then Rikka and Hikaru, then Lulu, Utau and Ikuto and -of cource- Amu was late.

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan"

Amu: "H-Hi! Gomen, I'm so late"

Tadase: "Doesn't care, as long as you here I'm happy"

Amu started to blush.

Yaya: "Oooooooooh"

Amu looked angery at Yaya, 'cause she was saying 'Ooooooooh' for nothing. AGAIN.

But that she was late wasn't the worst: she totally forgot to buy a gift, she didn't even had money to give him. But that wasn't a problem now because we know Tadase; he wanted to wait a while before they gave the gifts.

(some things happened in this 'while': Tadase taked Amu's hand, Yaya said "Ooooooooooh" again and enyone was done with the diner and...nothing more)

...So after a while...

18.30

Enyone excapt Ikuto (and Amu of cource) had gave Tadase their gifts.

Amu (whispering): "Ikuto could you come please?"

Ikuto: "Un"

They got to the hall.

Amu: "I forgot to-"

Ikuto: "-Buy a gift for Tadase and now you want to share my gift"

Amu: "U-Un"

Ikuto: "But i want one thing"

Amu: "Nani?"

Ikuto: "I want to kiss you on your cheek"

Amu: "NANDE!?"

Ikuto: "You know i still like you and it would make me happy...and you need a gift ._."

Amu: "U-Un..."

Ikuto almost kissed Amu's cheek when she wanted to say something like: "No this doesn't feel good"...but because she turned her head Ikuto kissed her on her lips. He saw it but still kissed her (because of the reason he just said)...but he wasn't the only one who saw it...

Tadase: "A-Amu-chan...!?"

Amu pushed Ikuto away and wanted to explain Tadase but it was to late he already ran outsite.

Amu: "BAKA!"

Amu was very angery at Ikuto because acually this was his fault.  
Amu ran after Tadase.

Rikka: "...W-What happened...?"

Amu couldn't see Tadase enymore so she started to search on places he could be didn't found him, searched on eny possible places, didn't found him so she gave up (she was in a park where no one was 'cause it was pretty late).

Ran: "I think he's walking..."

Miki: "And avoiding you..."

Amu: "I promised...*sob* I promised to never hurt him like that again...*sob*"

Amu slamed herself in her face, curled in a ball on the ground and started to cry.  
She was very, VERY, V-E-R-Y lucky when she heared a familiar voice.

Tadase: "A-Amu-chan..."

Amu turned to saw who it was and as she thought it was Tadase. She ran to him and hugged him.

Amu: "I'm so sorry Tadase... *sob* i had no gift for you and i felt terrible... *sob* so i wanted to share Ikuto's gift... *sob* but first he wanted to kiss my cheek but when i wanted to say i didn't wanted that... *sob* but he accidently k-kissed me... *sob* And the worst is that i promised to never hurt you like that again but i did... *sob* Please forgive me!"

Tadase pulled Amu back, smiled, dried her tears. They almost came back immediately, but before that happened Tadase kissed Amu (about 10 seconds but then they had to breath again...OTHERWISE they'd kiss longer! XD).  
Amu blushed but smiled when she knew that he kissed her because he forgave her.

Yaya, Rikka: "OH MY GOSH THEY KISSED!"

Amu and Tadase turned and saw their friends with ^.^ faces. But -more important- they saw Yaya who maked mutch photos of them while they where kissing.

Yaya: "You have to do very, VERY mutch for me or else i'll set this pictures on the school website! HAHAHA!"

Amu and Tadase where scared because they know Yaya really was able to do that.  
But then Rima snatched Yaya's phone and deleted all the photos.

Yaya: "WHEEEEEEEEH SHE DELETED ALL THE PHOTOS!"

Amu: "Arigato Rima..."

Rima: "No problem"

She gave Yaya her phone back.

Nagihiko: "I think it's time to go"

He was right because acually it was time to 'leave' but they wheren't insite Tadase's house so they just get on their way to their house. Enyone excapt Ikuto and Utau (and Amu and Tadase) where gone.

Ikuto: "Here"

He gave Tadase a small box. Tadase opened it and saw a photo from Ikuto, Utau and himself when they where young.

Tadase: "Arigato Ikuto-nii-san"

Ikuto: "I already thought you'd liked it"

Tadase: "Of coure i like it!"

Ikuto smiled.

Ikuto: "Utau ikimashou"

Utau: "Hai"

When they where gone...

Tadase did the photo in the box and put in in his pocket.

Tadase: "Shall i bring you home?"

Amu nodded.

Amu: "Un"

Tadase taked Amu's hand and they walked to Amu's house. It was pretty late about 20.30 and Amu was sleepy so accidently her head fell on Tadase's shoulder but she couldn't get it off: she was to sleepy for it! She started to blush but Tadase didn't cared.

Tadase: "Tired?"

Amu: "A-A little...Do i have to get my head off...?"

Tadase: "Īe..."

Tadase smiled at Amu.

Amu: "I'm still sorry that i had no gift for you..."

Tadase: "Amu I didn't wanted a gift from you, that you came was already a gift"

Amu: "Jeez I feel so stupit..."

Tadase: "No need to feel stupit Amu-chan"

When they where at Amu's house Tadase kissed Amu cheek said: "Good night", Amu stutters: "G-Good night", Amu got in her house, Tadase looked some seconds after her, Amu looked over her shoulder blushed even more when she saw he was looked after her...Tadase taked her shoulders and kissed her once again.

Amu smiled a little.

Tadase: "Sleep well Amu-chan..."

Amu: "Y-You t-too..."

Amu closed the door after her smile got some bigger and she relaxed some more and then Tadase got to his house.

-**END**-

Yeah i know i never said **END **in one of my fanfics but i liked to do it now...because...just...Just because it can -_-

* * *

-translate-

I used some Japanese words if you didn't knew what they meant or if you didn't already translated them on a site:

Gomen= I'm sorry

Un= Okay/Yeah

Nani= What

Nande= Why

Baka= Idiot

-nii-san= something you say to your bigger brother (no Ikuto isn't Tadase's brother but when he was young he said it to him so...yeah...'Ikuto-nii-san')

Ikimashou= Let's go

Hai= Yes/Okay

Īe= No

* * *

Sayonara guys!...FINE now i used another Japanese word:

* * *

-Another translate-

Sayanara= Goodbye

* * *

SAYONARA GUYS. -_- :D


End file.
